You'll Be In My Hearts
by mrslovettiamlestrange
Summary: Spoilers ;) (Rated M in case I add smut in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Hello my sweets! I got the idea for this fic in the middle of my school day and had to write at least one chapter to see what people thought. Hope you like it and Happy Reading! xoxo Please leave a review telling me if you like it!**_

Chapter 1

River stands in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She smiles and places a hand on her growing stomach. She hadn't known she was pregnant with the Doctor's child when she went to the library, but the younger Doctor had saved both her and the baby when he saved her in CAL's memory.

Her smile fades as she thinks of the Doctor. He was missing everything. He would never feel his child kick, he wouldn't be there when it was born. The child would never know it's father.

River sighs sadly and walks away from the mirror and down the stairs to her living room. She sits on the couch, picking up the book she had been reading earlier and opens it to the marked page.

This was her life now. Reading or watching movies. No adventures. No danger. No Doctor.

The fake life CAL had given her bored River. CAL had given River three children that were not truly her own and a husband she never tried to love.

She had done what no other person in CAL's memory had done. She left the man, and he took the children with him. She had only been with them a few short days before she had told him she could never love him. They fought and he packed up the kids and left.

A few days after they were gone River had realized she was pregnant, but knew there was no way it could have been the man's. They never did anything. She knew right from the start it was the Doctor's.

Now she was alone, left with only one small part of her Doctor.

She sits there attempting to read the book, but giving up after needing to reread a paragraph three times. She closes the book and places it on the table, before leaning back and resting her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes.

She misses her adventures, running with the Doctor, the constant flirting and killing aliens when she known he hates that.

She starts to feel strange. A weird tingling spreads through her body. The baby starts kicking harder than it ever had before and she places a hand on her stomach. She opens her eyes when the tingling gets worse and gasps at the sight of her hands. Her hearts pound and her eyes widen.

Her hands were disappearing. She could look straight through them. It quickly spreads up her arms and to the rest of her body. She closes her eyes, waiting to disappear completely. To feel herself leave and die for real, to lose her baby that had never had a chance at life, but it never comes.

She opens her eyes slowly and her mouth falls open.

She was in the library. In the exact same room she had "died".

She looks at her hands, which now look solid and normal. Her hand flies to her stomach and she looks down, relieved to see she was still pregnant. The baby kicks just as her hands reaches her stomach, almost as if you tell her it was alright. She looks around confused. How did she get out? She hadn't thought it was possible. A shadow moves in the corner.

"Who's there?" she calls out. "How did I get here?"

A short, pudgy man walks out. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. I pulled this out of the computer and it went nuts and then you popped out.." her says holding out her sonic screwdriver. River gasps and takes it from him. She sees what the Doctor had hidden in it that saved her.

"Clever man.." she whispers looking down at the sonic and holding it like it might shatter. She looks up to the man and smiles. "No. Don't be sorry. You just saved me from a life of boredom." She walks over and presses a kiss to his cheek, then looks around. "There wouldn't happen to be a blue book around here anywhere would there? It almost looks like a wood panel binding.."

"This?" he questions holding up her diary.

River smiles big. "Yes! Oh thank you!" she says taking it and flipping through the pages. All the memories of her and the Doctor flashing in front of her.

"This was with it… a man left the book and this saying that if anyone ever came out of the computer that to give these to her.." her says holding out her manipulator. Her hearts swell. The Doctor had left these in hope that she might be able to return. How she had, she still wasn't sure, but she was happy to be back. Now she needed to find her Doctor.

"Thank you, you have been so kind." She says taking the manipulator and rapidly typing on it. It was time to see the Doctor. She couldn't wait any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

River travels to all the places her and the Doctor loved to go together, desperately hoping to find him. She looks around the last place sadly, Darillium. The last place he had taken her before the library. She remembers how he held her, pulling her close to his body, his hand on her waist and the other holding her hand as they slow danced. She fights back tears and quickly types in somewhere else, anywhere else, into her manipulator.

She materializes in the middle of a cemetery facing her parents graves. Tears start rolling down her cheeks. This hadn't been where she wanted to go, this was one of the last places she wanted to be. She sits down on the ground next to her mother's head stone, resting her head against it.

"Where is he mum?" she whispers. "I need my Doctor. I need the raggedy man."

She closes her eyes letting the tears flow freely.

Then she hears it. The TARDIS. She looks up, her eyes wide and hearts pounding. It materializes a few feet away from her and she lets out a watery laugh and covers her mouth.

"Thank you.." she whispers. Standing up and wiping off her face. She quickly walks over to the TARDIS. She tries to open the door, but it won't budge. She places her hand on the door. "Come on, Old Girl, let me in. Please let me in. I need to see him." The door clicks and she smiles pushing it open quietly and stepping in.

"NO!" he yells slamming his fists on the console. River jumps, closing the door watching him with wide eyes. "I don't want to be here! Why would you bring me here?!" He moves around the console, not noticing someone had just walked into the TARDIS, and stands with his back to her. He looks so pale, and thinner than she had remembered. She walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, her hearts aching for him. She fights back the tears threatening to fall.

"Hello Sweetie." She says softly. He turns around quickly looking at her with wide eyes before a smile breaks across his face.

"River! What a pleasant surprise!" he says hugging her quickly then spinning around to mess with the buttons and levers on the console. "Where are we off to today? What was the last thing we did?"

River slowly steps closer to him smirking. "Aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

"Ah, well.. yeah. I suppose so.." He looks at her and gives her his boyish grin.

"Doctor, tell me, what was the last thing we did?"

He swallows and looks down. "Nothing special… I took you out. That was it."

She could see straight through his lie. She could tell that he had already sent her off to the library with his sonic and the hope that she would come back, though he knew she wouldn't.

"How about I answer that question then.." she says as her hearts beat a bit faster. "Would you like to hear the last thing I did with you, Doctor?"

He looks up at her a bit confused. "You can't tell me my future River.."

River looks at him with sad eyes but gives him a smile. "It's not your future. Doctor.." she pauses fighting back the tears once again. "I just did the library. Almost 4 months ago…"

The Doctor looks up at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. "But.. you ..you..couldn't.. you can't…"

She steps closer. "I did. I don't know how I got out of CAL's memory, but I did."

"You.. your lying. You can't. I must have messed up. Told you everything.."

River shakes her head letting a tear fall. "I'm not. You didn't tell me anything. You didn't mess up any timelines… I'm free Doctor." She says with a watery laugh and smiling. "I have been trapped in there for nearly 4 months, bored out of my mind, missing you, but now I'm free."

The Doctor looks her up and down and looks as if he might cry. "You aren't lying are you?"

River shakes her head and pulls out his sonic that he had given her just before she left. He gasps and quickly pulls her into a hug. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

"I missed you so much…" she says pulling out of the kiss but staying in his embrace. She never wanted to leave his arms, never wanted to be away from him again.

"Don't you ever leave me again." He whispers into her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stand in each other's arms for a few moments before the Doctor pulls away smiling. "Our time lines aren't tangled any more.." he starts messing with the console again.

River smiles. "No there not. We don't have to worry about messing them up now."

The Doctor smiles at her then lands the TARDIS having it make that aweful noise. She hated that noise so much, but right now she was so happy to be with her Doctor that her hearts swelled even more at the sound. She felt at home. "Where are we?" she asks.

There is a gun shot outside the TARDIS. River looks at the door with wide eyes and then back to the Doctor. "Doctor.."

"French Revolution! Well just before anyway, I figured you would like somewhere romantic and some adventure at the same time so here we are!" he says smiling at how romantic he thought he was.

"Yes very romantic. Bringing your wife somewhere she could die right after she just came back from being 'dead'.. _soo _romantic."

The smile fades off of his face. "We could go then.."

"Sweetie I'm teasing. Have you forgotten how to tease and flirt? Don't be ridiculous, we don't have to leave. I just thought we might spend the day on the TARDIS together.."

"No I haven't forgotten, more like turned it off and forgot were the on switch was.. And what's with you. I brought you to a place full of guns and shooting and romance and you aren't happy."

"Sweetie I'm touched, but I've missed you. I just want a relaxing day for us." She says. Normally she would jump for the adventure, but she couldn't go out there. She was pregnant and now she had to worry about the baby. "Please Doctor. I know this isn't like me but.." she couldn't bring herself to tell him, not yet. They had just been reunited and that would just be too much for him to handle in one day. "I just want to be with you." She says stepping forward and pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh, well alright.." he says smiling snaking his arm around her waist and burying the other hand in her curls, pulling her into a heated kiss. River melts under his touch and sighs. She wraps her arms around his neck. He backs her up against the console and starts kissing down her neck.

"Doctor.."

He shuts her up by covering her mouth with his once again, as he slides a hand up her shirt. Oh how she missed his touch. The way he moved his hands over her body in a way that felt almost like nothing was there. She wanted to feel him touch her everywhere. To feel their skin touch and to have him enter her and slowly fill her with pleasure. Before she knows it he is leading her back to the bedroom and they frantically start pulling each other's clothes off. River attempts to get on top but the Doctor pushes her back, crawling on top of her and kissing her neck. She moans and pulls at the hair on the back of his head encouragingly. He playful bites at her breast. She moans and arches her back.

"Doctor.. please.. I want you… I need you… now sweetie." The Doctor smirks against her skin then raises his head up pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"I missed you so much River." He whispers.

"I missed you too.." she says with a small smile, kissing him again. He slowly lowers himself and teases her entrance. She pushes her hips forward and he slides into her with a low moan. She moans back and closes her eyes as he starts thrusting into her. "D-Doctor.. harder.." she says between moans. The Doctor moves his hips faster. River lets her legs fall open further, allowing him to push deep into her. She moans and pushes her hips up to his. He moves quicker, breathing faster. River wraps her leg around his waist and rakes her nails over his back. He starts kissing her neck and nipping at the skin. River moans and tightens her leg around him, pulling him into her more. His rhythm becomes desperate as he lets out small moans in her ear. "River…" he all but growls. She smiles and pushes her hips up into his. Her chest raises and falls quickly as she thrusts her hips up once more moaning his name. Not the Doctor, his real name, as she came. He follows soon after before falling against her. He waits for his breathing to regulate before moving to lay beside her. She turns her head to look at him then slides over resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

**Note: Sorry I'm rubbish at writing smut XD. Hope you are liking the fic though!**


End file.
